


The Gossip of Betsy Coleman

by DroughtofApathy



Series: A Thousand Lifetimes [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, LGBTQ Female Characters of Color, Minor Claustrophobia, Multi, Schoolwide bets on teacher relationships, Sex in said closet, Students being way too invested in their teachers' love lives, Teachers, Trapped In A Closet, Useless Lesbians, disaster bisexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroughtofApathy/pseuds/DroughtofApathy
Summary: Every student at Betsy Coleman High School had their opinion on who their teachers are secretly dating. But when Chelsea Charlton decides to make a little bit of money off of it, she inadvertently almost ruins everything. Now, if only her useless lesbian and disaster bisexual teachers would finally stop being so dense...





	The Gossip of Betsy Coleman

**Author's Note:**

> As a rule, don't lock people in closets. Just seems like a bad idea.

"No, I'm telling you! Ms. Knapp is totally banging Ms. Shukhova,” Lexi Pinker, a precocious tenth grader, insisted. She’d seen the two of them talking in hushed tones together yesterday afternoon. They were standing way too close for it to be anything else, and they’d stepped apart once they saw her.

“Get real, Lexi,” Britney Hamond, eleventh grader, scoffed. “Everyone knows Shukhova is fucking Ms. Gomez, and Knapp is getting railed by Miss. Tien. The seniors established that last year when Eddie Thomas and Kathy Myles saw Shukhova and Gomez at the movies together. They were seeing _Carol_ for fuck’s sake. Totally obvious!”

“No way, you guys are both so off base,” Nick Aaron said, tossing a hacky sack in the air. “My parents are friends with Gomez’s half-sister, Mrs. Michaels, and they’re just friends. Besides, Shukhova and Tien is where it’s at. Ask anyone and they’ll so agree with me.”

“We talking about how Gomez and Tien totally used to be screwing each other?” Chelsea Charlton asked, plopping into the last seat at the table. Chelsea was the oldest of the four of them, being a senior “Because in that case, I’m totally interested. Oh, also I guarantee Shukhov and Tien are fucking currently and into some kinky shit, man. The Russians do it dirty.”

So invested in their conversation, none of the kids noticed the figure looming over Nick. They continued arguing over who’s ship was better. Lexi kept insisting that Knapp and Shukhova were the second Franco-Russian Alliance or something, while Britney doubled down on her _Carol_ theory.

“I don’t know, personally I think that Tien woman is kind of a bitch,” said the shadow. Instantly the four students jumped, dread pooling in their stomachs. Miss. Isla Tien, the school’s librarian was simultaneously the best and worst thing to ever happen to Betsy Coleman High School.

There were three types of librarians in the world; hot librarians, magic librarians, and scary librarians. And Isla Tien was all of them. She seemingly knew where every single book in the entire library was, and could find it within twenty-six seconds, guaranteed. Fact. Someone had actually timed it over the course of last year. But Miss. Tien was also terrifying. She was notorious for being everywhere at once, and always _knew_ when someone was doing something they weren’t supposed to. And, in the seven years she’d worked at Betsy Coleman, no one had ever, ever, returned a book late. It just wasn’t done. As for hot…well, that was a little less obvious, but most of the students still said she was attractive. Her long hair was always pulled back in a ponytail, and she _did_ wear glasses, but they were just basic wire framed ones, not designer. And she didn’t do skirts. Ever.

“Now, what were you all saying? Because while I’m sure Ms. Knapp would find this conversation amusing, I’m not so sure Ms. Gomez or Shukhov would. And, I happen to know that Ms. Shukhova was just considering doubling the word count on your next essay. I’ll tell her you’d all be happy to write more. Now,” Isla Tien smiled saccharinely. “Out of my library before I decide to have you all repeat what you were saying to all of their faces.”

The four students didn’t hesitate to book it from the room. Isla scoffed, watching them run. Typical teenagers. So very easy to terrify. With a last roll of her eyes, Isla went back to her desk. Twenty minutes later, Elina Gomez walked in with her AP Computer Science class. They immediately fanned out among the stacks, looking for print sources for their latest research paper.

“You and Annika Shukhova are, apparently, fucking. Congratulations,” Isla said casually. Elina Gomez groaned in annoyance. She was getting sick and tired of her love life – and sex life – being public discussion. “Also, you’re being banged by Hélène Knapp, and used to screw me. I’m impressed, Elina.”

Elina Gomez was one of the few Latina teachers in Betsy Coleman High School. She wasn’t a particularly tall woman, but could confidently claim she was taller than Isla, at least. _She_ was the one to wear skirts, and silk button-downs. Her wavy, bobbed hair never seemed disheveled, and somehow, she pulled off the pointed toed heel look well. Like Isla, she was considered attractive by the students, though she wasn’t entirely sure being called bangable by a bunch of hormonal teenagers was a shining instance of approval.

“The entirely of the media refuses to acknowledge two women who are actually romantically linked as such, but if one of the four of us so much as looks at another, we’re having sex in our classrooms on weekends. Honestly,” Elina sighed. “Hélène and I don’t even get along half the time. I mean, the woman is…well I don’t need to tell you what she’s like.”

“Elina,” Isla said, with a small smirk. “Hélène is definitely a piece of work at times, but she’s still not so bad once you get used to her antics.”

Elina laughed, eying Isla incredulously. She never thought she’d see the day when Isla Tien defended her ex-girlfriend who cheated on her. But Isla shook her head. Because yes, she and Hélène didn’t part on good terms, but that was nearly ten years ago, and Hélène had done a lot of maturing since then. Besides, she’d spent the next five years apologizing for her affair. Isla had long since forgiven her, and they were now good friends.

“She’s an acquired taste, but – and no this is not an innuendo, thank you very much – once you get used to her, she’s honestly a sweet woman,” Isla said, checking in a pile of books. “You know, you two might actually make a good couple. You’d balance each other nicely, I think.” And before Elina could respond, Isla disappeared behind the stacks with a lecherous wink. Huffing, Elina returned to her class, firmly deciding never to talk about Hélène with Isla Tien again.

Two days later, Lexi and Chelsea were talking in the auditorium while painting the set for the musical. Somehow, their teachers’ love lives came up again.

“I would bet money on Knapp and Shukhov,” Lexi mentioned, concentrating on getting the shading just right on her evergreen tree. Chelsea laughed. But suddenly, she stopped completely.

“There’s an idea,” Chelsea said. “Hey, Lexi, mind if I run with that?” Lexi shrugged, but upon seeing Chelsea’s scheming grin, began to get worried. That was how it began. Everyone and their little brothers had an opinion on who Elina Gomez, or Annika Shukhova was definitely dating or at least fucking, but no one knew who was really winning. So, Chelsea, Lexi, and a few of their friends – Britney and Nick included – began taking a survey. Wanting to get as much of the student body as they could, they fanned out. Taking names and votes. And sure, it left a paper trail, but if they were careful, none of the administration would ever know.

Six choices: Tien and Shukhova, Tien and Gomez, Tien and Knapp, Shukhova and Gomez, Shukhova and Knapp, and finally Gomez and Knapp. The polled were asked to choose three, one pair per person. Finally, satisfied that they’d polled as much of the student body as they could, Chelsea placed their data in three pie graphs. And the rainbow slices were astounding. Topping the charts, Miss. Isla Tien and Ms. Annika Shukhova were shipped by nearly seventy-six percent of the students. Tien and Gomez got twenty percent, and less than four percent thought Tien and Knapp were together. Ms. Hélène Knapp and Ms. Annika Shukhova, however, were almost as popular as Shukhova and Tien, getting sixty-three percent. Knapp and Gomez were next at thirty-two percent. And finally, Gomez and Shukhova at twenty-one percent. However, when they asked the students to pick just one ship, the results were a bit different. The most popular ship was still Tien and Shukhova at thirty-seven percent, but Knapp and Gomez rose up to twenty-eight, and Knapp and Shukhova stood at twenty-two. Tien and Gomez filled out most of the rest with seventeen percent, and the remaining thirteen was divided between Shukhova and Gomez, and Knapp and Tien.

Once the survey was completed, the betting began. The rules were simple, everyone put in a flat rate of five dollars. Whoever’s ship was proven real by the end of the year would split the winnings. Easy. And, just to make sure no one got cheated, everyone had to sign their names. If someone moved away, or wanted to drop out, they had to formerly recall their name, and it had to be done thirty days before any announcement was made. Who knew, maybe no one would win, but hey…maybe one of their ships would.

And the students of Betsy Coleman High School were always overly nosey, but now with money on the line, they were ruthless. When someone got a bit of evidence, it had to be shared with the appointed heads of each ship to do with as they saw fit, that way everyone had a fair shot.

Hélène Knapp, department coordinator of the foreign language department and French teacher, had heard about the survey business, but assumed it was far from being as extensive as it really was. She wondered briefly if her and Isla having a past relationship counted, or if it had to be a current thing.

It was two weeks after Chelsea and Lexi started their betting pool that Hélène found herself sprawled out on Annika’s lab table. Hélène held herself differently than the other three women. She moved fluidly, often draping herself across surfaces languidly rather than simply sitting. There was something sensual about her, and the curly haired black woman knew it. Honestly, the other three women sometimes swore she was the reason everyone seemed to have an opinion on who was with who.

Annika Shukhova rolled her eyes at Hélène’s positioning. She was used to this behavior by now, and it was no use asking her to sit in a way that didn’t accentuate her cleavage. When the students were away, Hélène liked to play.

“I hear you and Isla are popular among the kiddies these days,” Hélène said in her sultry voice. “I mean, we’re still up there, but Isla keeps beating me. I might have to challenge her to a duel soon if this keeps up.” Annika didn’t dignify that with a relevant response. Instead, she shoved a box of test tubes in Hélène’s direction, telling her to make herself useful and label them with the proper dilution measurement.

“Seriously,” Hélène said, neatly marking the tubes. “You and Isla would be totally cute together. I think these kids are actually on to something.” Annika huffed, knowing Hélène wasn’t going to drop it. Annika Shukhova was the very definition of a power dyke, complete with perfectly tailored suits. She kept her dark red hair clipped up with just a few curls strategically escaping to frame her face. Hélène wouldn’t deny she thought the AP Biology teacher was pretty. She’d always been a sucker for a woman in glasses. She was. And Hélène had once been shamelessly attracted to the tall woman, but that was years ago and now she could confidently say Annika considered her to be her best friend.

“Look, Hélène, can we please not talk about this here?” Annika asked, placing a beaker on the burner. “I’ve had more student’s skulking around than usual, and as tantalizing as being the subject of the gossip ring is, I’m just not in the mood. Or, if you insist, can you at least shut the door.”

“Fine. I’m just saying you could to a lot worse than Isla Tien. Take it from me, I’ve dated her.” Hélène said. She watched Annika carefully over the rim of her own beaker.

“I’m sure Isla Tien probably has someone in her life, and I can assure you it’s not me,” Annika said, refusing to meet Hélène’s gaze. Hélène rolled her eyes. Isla, she said, was very much single, but she wouldn’t be for long if Annika made her move. “Isla’s not going to want someone like me, okay? I’m can’t exactly compare to the likes of Elina Gomez.”

Hélène laughed, but seeing Annika’s brooding face, she stopped. Approaching the redhead, Hélène tentatively reached out. Annika turned away, not wanting to watch Hélène finally see what she’d come to realize in the past few months. She liked Isla Tien. She, Annika Shukhova, wanted to be with Isla Tien, librarian from heaven and hell all rolled in one.

“Oh, honey,” Hélène sighed. “C’mon, let’s finish this up then I’m taking you out for drinks. We can talk about how you are so totally Isla’s type.” Annika scoffed, but allowed Hélène to tuck an errant curl behind her ear anyway. Neither woman noticed Nick Aaron catch a glimpse of them as he was passing by and do a double take. As they left the school together that afternoon, neither woman was the wiser as Nick reported to Chelsea and Lexi.

They didn’t end up going for drinks after all. Annika just wasn’t in the mood to sit at Hélène’s usual haunts and try to talk over deafening music and drink watered down whiskey. So, they went back to her place where the alcohol was pure, and the atmosphere was mercifully silent. And it was a Friday.

Handing Hélène a glass, Annika sank into the couch in relief. She loved teaching, but it was honestly an exhausting ordeal. Hélène could certainly drink to that. Listening to little snots butcher her mother tongue cut deep sometimes. After several drinks, Annika’s tongue loosened until she was telling Hélène the entire story.

“It was just sort of a gradual thing, I’ve always found Isla pretty, of course. I’d have to be blind not to think she was attractive. But it’s just…the way she conducts herself. She’s confident, and precise, and completely brilliant. I once actually heard her recite the entire Dewey Decimal system to some freshman. God, Hélène, she’s just so fucking gorgeous. I mean, her hair alone…you don’t know how jealous of you I am,” Annika sighed, staring off into space. Absently, she began taking the clip and pins out of her hair, wincing as the clip snagged painfully.

Hélène watched her affectionately. Isla, she said, would be lucky to have Annika. Annika scoffed at that. She was hopelessly attracted to a woman who didn’t even seem to like her, let alone consider her a potential candidate for a romantic and eventually sexual relationship.

“I’m being ridiculous,” Annika groaned. “Tell me I’m being ridiculous. I’m too old to be having an adolescent crush on my colleague.”

“What you need,” Hélène said sipping her beer. “Is to get laid. You, my love, are more sexually frustrated than this girl I dated when I locked her in a chastity-”

“Hélène!” Annika exclaimed. “I don’t need to hear it. Fuck, but you’re right. I haven’t…well been with anyone in years. And—wait a minute. Hélène, you’re into casual sex.” Hélène gave her a look. Was Annika suggesting what she thought she was. Annika smirked, undoing the buttons on her jacket. Standing Annika sauntered over to Hélène, her long legs easily straddling the seated woman.

“Annika,” Hélène said in a purr. But she held out a finger warningly all the same. “You, my love, have been drinking. And I may be one for casual sex, but you are not me. Think carefully, love. I don’t want you to regret anything in the morning.” Annika huffed. Hélène knew perfectly well that she was of the Russian blood, and a beer and two glasses of whiskey were of no issue. She was horny, Hélène was hot, and if they were both willing why not? She leaned in again, baring her teeth predatorily. But Hélène, her eyebrow still raised in warning, didn’t give in. Finally, with a huff of disappointment, Annika pulled back. But it was barely seconds later when Hélène pounced, pulling Annika down to the couch. Easily flipping their positions, Hélène had Annika flat on her back gasping in surprise.

Annika shuddered, as Hélène nipped at her neck, slowly undressing her. In the end, they barely made it to the bed at all. Annika had just enough wits about her to pull herself together long enough to insist on moving to a more comfortable spot. Leaving a trail of clothing in their wake, the two women fell onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs.

Then, morning came. Annika blinked awake with a soft groan. She rolled over, deliciously sore in wonderful places. Beside her, a mane of curly brown hair lay splayed out across the pillows. Marveling at the contrast between their skin in the morning light, Annika settled back into the warm blankets. It was a Saturday after all, and she was fairly certain Hélène never woke up before twelve on weekends.

“I can feel you staring,” Hélène muttered, voice husky with sleep. “Who would have ever guessed that Miss. Power Dyke herself is a total bottom. No shame in that, of course, mon amie” Annika groaned in embarrassment, burrowing under the covers. Because of course Hélène loved ruining the tranquil moment. Hélène laughed melodically, pulling the sheets off her friend cruelly. Yelping in indignation, Annika yanked the blanket protectively over her pale breasts.

“If you didn’t want me to see you naked, you shouldn’t have gotten in the bed in the first place,” Hélène said laughing. She stretched, allowing the sheets to pool around her hips. Sauntering over to Annika’s bathroom, she announced she was using the shower. “You’re in luck, love. Isla is a fantastic top.” She just barely ducked the pillow that sailed past her head.

Days later, Elina Gomez and Isla Tien were holed up in the library archives, Elina pointedly not talking about Hélène Knapp. And though Isla respected her reticence, she still stood by what she said. Hélène and Elina would be a gorgeous couple who could keep each other balanced. Hélène offered Elina a more casual and fun attitude towards life, and Elina gave Hélène stability. It would be fantastic, honestly.

“What is it you’re looking for in a partner?” Elina asked, flipping through dated newspapers. “I know you want someone you can hold a conversation with, and someone physically pleasing to your eye, but what else?”

“I suppose,” Isla mused, sitting cross-legged on the worn carpet. “I want a woman who has her life together. Someone well educated and who knows what she wants. I want someone who has similar ideas of what she wants out of our relationship. Someone who doesn’t mind us not following the traditional marriage and children path. I don’t want kids, or a big white wedding. I just want someone who will love and respect me, and, I suppose someone who has had a different life experience than I had.”

“Would, um, would you consider someone like me?” Elina asked, tentatively, not looking up from her file. Isla paused, considering. Then, realizing what Elina was asking, turned to her with apologetic eyes.

“Oh Elina,” she sighed, getting up. “I’m sorry. No. No, darling. What we had was years ago. You and I both know it couldn’t work out any better this time around than before. And I wouldn’t have given up that time for anything, but I just don’t think we’d be able to do it. And, well, I sort of like someone else.”

“You’re right, I was just thinking. I let the students and their ridiculous theories get to me. Silly to dwell on the past. I suppose—wait!” Finally comprehending what Isla said, she whirled around excitedly, her entire demeanor changing. “You’re kidding me, who is she? Isla, you never said anything.”

Isla scoffed. She didn’t say anything, she explained, because they never had a minute to themselves and she knew if any of the nosy little brats got wind of it, it would be the talk of the school. Them finding out she liked Annika Shukhova was all Isla needed. Elina’s face split into a wide grin. She knew it, she said, she absolutely knew it. Annika was definitely Isla’s type.

Unable to keep the satisfied smirk off her face, Elina continued through the day in an abnormally good mood. Something her students picked up on. Britney Hamond voiced her suspicions to Nick Aaron. Nick, in turn, asked around and soon found out that Stacy Meister had seen Miss. Tien and Ms. Gomez coming out of the library archives room together. According to Stacy, Gomez had been practically beaming, and Tien looked exasperatedly flustered. Their lipstick was perfect, but then they could have easily fixed that before they came out.

And for the next few months, more information came pouring in. Shukhova and Knapp were spotted getting into the same car after school. Gomez and Tien were seen walking in the park one weekend. Shukhova and Gomez were seen talking in hushed tones in the computer lab. And Tien and Shukhova, who oversaw the cafeteria during 7th period, were always smirking at each other, and everyone knew that meant they were flirting.

And then, Jason Tanner hit pay dirt.

Elina Gomez was at the end of her rope. Isla, quite possibly the most stubborn woman she knew, had spent the past few months pining after Annika, and Elina was ready to scream. Clearly, Annika liked Isla back. The redhead spent far too much of her free time in the library for there to be any other justifiable reason, and Elina was certain the woman had never smiled as much as she did then. And because Elina was Isla’s best friend, that meant she saw more of Annika Shukhova in those months than in all their years at Betsy Coleman. And, because Isla was often called away to fulfil her job descriptions, Elina got to know the woman behind the power dyke image.

And Elina liked Annika. They’d done a few things together in the past like see that movie, but other than that, they were just colleagues. She knew the woman would be good for her friend. Determined to figure out what Annika’s intensions were, she inserted herself into the woman’s life. And Annika found she quite liked Elina. The two women became friends rather than just colleagues. And one day, Annika admitted it. Staring off in the direction Isla went, Annika had to ask Elina to repeat her question. Elina didn’t respond, but instead merely gave Annika a knowing look.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Annika said in response to Elina’s unasked question. “I’m not…shit. You’re right. It’s really pathetic honestly.” But Elina had to disagree. Of course, she couldn’t outright tell Annika Isla felt the same way. There were unspoken rules against that sort of thing. But, after hearing Annika fret over it for the next week, she had to step in somehow.

“Here’s an idea,” she said, after the umpteenth time Annika declared she had no idea how to go about things. “Why don’t we go out tonight. You can pretend I’m Isla, and I’ll tell you if what you do is right or not. Okay? Because trust me when I say Isla Tien would be more than reciprocating. You, me, eight tonight. Wear something red, dear.”

The restaurant was about twenty minutes out of town. More privacy that way. Annika new, logically, she shouldn’t be nervous for her fake date. It was just Elina. A few minutes after she sat down, Elina arrived, wearing a simple violet dress. She looked good, but nothing like Isla. Isla rarely did color. Elina shrugged, saying that while she wanted Annika to pretend she was Isla, she didn’t want the lines to blur too much. Which, Annika thought, was perfectly sensible.

The fake date part went well. Annika flirted, and discussed things Elina knew Isla would adore. And Elina, in turn, gave Annika pointers. It was all very high school, but they supposed that working with adolescents had that effect on them.

“That was great,” Annika said, as they walked out of the restaurant. Cheekily, she slipped her hand into Elina’s. Elina chuckled, pulling Annika closer. “Now, for a kiss. Would something like this be okay?” And, cupping Elina’s face, Annika leaned down. Elina gasped.

“I think,” she said, slightly breathless. “Jesus, Annika. Isla is going to be one lucky woman. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go home and take a cold shower after that one.” They laughed, heading into the parking lot. Neither of them noticed Jason Tanner staring open-mouthed at them from the window table at the restaurant.

Jason Tanner raced into the school building the next day, frantically looking for Chelsea Charlton or Lexi Pinker. Though he wasn’t stupid enough to share the picture he’d taken around the school, he had the proof. And he’d won the game. Even if Shukhova and Gomez wasn’t his ship, he still got a cut for finding undeniable proof.

He found Chelsea and Lexi in the library, going over their notes. Shoving the phone in Chelsea’s face, he slumped into a chair to catch his breath. Chelsea and Lexi stared at the picture in complete shock. This was big. That meant one of the smallest ships got to split the cash. That meant they were about to meet a serious windfall.

But it wasn’t that simple. Because even though it was just five dollars, the other ships wanted to know the proof. Some demanded an explanation, and others shouted that it was a fix. Without risking a riot, Chelsea had to make a decision. But she did not want that picture bring circulated around the school. It was an invasion of privacy even she wasn’t about to do Gomez and Shukhova dirty like that. So, she held her ground.

And it would have been just fine, until a few days later Amanda Montgomery went on a stroll in Central Park and spotted Ms. Shukhova and Ms. Knapp lying on a blanket in the middle of winter, practically spooning. Snapping a quick picture, she sent it immediately to Chelsea Charlton. Then, to her shock, Ms. Knapp slid her hand under Ms. Shukhova’s shirt. She didn’t stick around to see what happened next. Unbeknownst to her, her phone was still recording, and that message too went off to Chelsea.

And that’s when Chelsea knew she had made a big, big mistake. She should have deleted the video. She should have found Amanda Montgomery and they should have wiped their phones clean. But she didn’t instead, it went into a folder on her Google Drive. She even password protected the files.

And then, twelve days later, Jared Jones – a quite frankly, creepy kid – tailed Miss. Tien and Ms. Gomez back to Gomez’s house where he saw the two women sitting closely on the couch, drinking wine. And nothing happened, but his video was angled just so, and suggested so much more. And he sent that off to Chelsea Charlton. That was the final straw. Chelsea forced him to delete it, and made sure he never showed a single soul. But the video went into the folder, and the rest of the entire operation got shut down. They’d gone too far.

Everything would have been okay, and then, Chelsea got hacked. It wasn’t just her, of course. Half the school got hit, but to Chelsea, none of that mattered. She wasn’t even entire sure they’d gotten into the folder. But that folder had more than just the two videos and one picture. It had the evidence, and the lists, and everything because Chelsea was so very stupid. She banged her head on the desk, praying to whatever god was out there that they didn’t get her folder.

But they did. And two days later, the pictures were suddenly everywhere. It was Isla who saw them first. Spotting trouble in the back corner of the library, she crept over. Five kids were huddled around one kid’s shoulder, anxiously whispering to each other. Isla easily blended in, expecting it to be some poor girl’s personal photos. She never expected it to be hers.

“What the fuck is this?” Isla demanded keeping her voice level. Immediately, the students recoiled. One tried to run, but one look from the librarian from hell stopped her in her tracks. Anxiously, one brave soul stuttered out an explanation. Quickly, she swiped through the other photos. And then, she saw _the_ picture. Wordlessly, she handed the kid back his phone and walked away. The students stared at her retreating back. Exchanging glances, they all immediately scattered. They were all fucked.

At her desk, Isla fought to keep her face blank. They were both adults, she told herself. Elina was a grown woman who didn’t owe her anything. And if they were happy, and they looked it, Isla had no right to be mad. But it hurt. God, it hurt worse than she thought possible. Elina was her best friend, and she knew, _she knew_ Isla really, really liked Annika. But the photo was clear, and Isla felt her heart break.

By the end of the day, the entire student body and most of the faculty had seen the pictures. Having fielded one too many phone calls from concerned parents, the principal called the four women in question into her office.

“I’m not in the habit of getting involved in my staff’s personal lives,” Patricia Schott said. If possible, Patricia even more uncomfortable than the four women seated in front of her desk feeling as though they were fifteen again. “We’re doing what we can to figure out where these images came from, but what I’m concerned with are the calls I’m getting. Obviously, in your personal lives, we can’t go policing that, but parents are concerned you’re not representing healthy relationships. And, I don’t mean the fact that you’re all women. Quite frankly, I completely disregarded those calls. Parents are just worried that you’re not being…monogamous. Which, is your business, but the school board would like me to ask you not to, quote: “flaunt it”.”

“Unbelievable,” Hélène scoffed. “You’re right, it isn’t anyone else’s business. And those pictures are completely out of context, but I am not even going to dignify this with a response. I am free to fuck whoever I damn will please, and those snotty parents can go back to having their own damn affairs and they can fucking stay out of mine.” Standing, Hélène stormed out of the office.

“Right,” Isla said, not looking at anyone. “If we’re done here, I’m going to take my leave soon too. Quite frankly, I don’t care. We are grown women, and nothing happened between Elina and I, so you don’t have to worry about anyone having affairs. Elina and Annika, you make a lovely couple, and I wish you the best.” And with that, Isla left. Quickly, Elina went after her, cursing under her breath. She could hear how hurt the smaller woman was, and knew she had to do some serious damage control.

“Isla, wait!” She pushed past a couple of gaping students. “Isla! Let me explain, please.” Isla stopped, huffing. “Isla, it wasn’t like that, okay? I would never go after the woman my best friend liked. Please.”

“Quite frankly, Elina, I don’t really care. You’re both adults, and neither of you are obligated to me. I’m not…I’m not angry at you, Elina. I just…wish you would have told me. You’re my best friend and you kissed her. You kissed her! And I shouldn’t care, but I do. I saw the photo. I found out because I took some kid’s phone. Not from you, not even from Annika. And I thought…well it doesn’t matter what I thought because you two clearly looked happy. I just need time, okay? Please, just don’t.”

“Isla, I did kiss her, but it wasn’t like that. It was just a kiss, Isla. We’re not-” but that just made the situation worse. Because suddenly, it wasn’t two women kissing because they had genuine feelings for each other. It was a woman who kissed her best friend’s crush because she could. And it stung. Turning away, Isla rushed back to her library before she broke apart.

Elina turned, running a hand through her hair. Sneering at a passing student, Elina stormed back to her lab. It didn’t matter. Her personal life was already splashed all over the entire fucking school, so what was one more thing for the little cretins to gossip about. And, as if things couldn’t get worse, Hélène Knapp was waiting for her, perched on her desk like she owned the place.

That was the last thing she needed. Hélène sat up, seeing Elina’s expression. She came in peace, she said, offering out her hand. Elina took it warily. Immediately, she told Hélène point blank that she and Annika were not romantically linked at all and the kiss was taken completely out of context.

“I was…I was helping her, okay? This is going to sound absurd, but we were on a fake date so Annika could practice for when she finally got the courage to ask out the woman she really wanted. It was just a practice kiss, for Christ’s sake.” Elina crossed her arms, defensively. Hélène held up her hands in surrender. She knew, she said, that Annika had feelings for Isla. She was her best friend, for fuck’s sake. And because of this huge mess, they were all fucked.

“Look, Annika is crushed. Clearly, they’re both in love with each other, and now we’ll be lucky if they both speak to anyone else ever again. I know you hate me, Elina. But I’m begging you to forget that because our best friends need our help. And I know you think I’m an immature brat, but that’s fine. I need your help, and if you won’t do it for me, can you please do it for them?” Elina sighed, but nodded. She didn’t, she said, hate Hélène. And it wasn’t an admission of affection, but it was a start.

Turning to Elina’s computer, Hélène said that if anyone could find the source of those photos it was Elina. So, the two of them got to work. An hour and several angry expletives later, they found it. Chelsea Charlton. And, after examining the handwriting of several of the lists, they zeroed in on Lexi Pinker.

“Thanks,” Hélène whispered, slumping onto the desk. “Now what are we going to do about this? Should we report them, or do we fix this?” And they knew what they had to do. Because they were best friends first, and authority figures second. And the next day, they arranged to meet with the culprits.

Elina and Hélène looked at each other before calling the two girls in. Elina addressed them both, saying how she and Ms. Knapp were aware that they were the root of these rumors. Boldly, Chelsea stepped protectively in front of Lexi, declaring that it had been her idea, and Lexi shouldn’t be held responsible. Elina sighed, rubbing her temples. Quite frankly, she said, it didn’t matter who was to blame originally. Right now, they were at the center of the issue, and something had to be done. But Chelsea stubbornly held her ground, until Hélène finally shooed Lexi out of the room.

“Listen, Chelsea,” Elina began. “What you did was wrong. Clearly. As I understand it, you started a schoolwide betting pool about who Ms. Gomez, myself, and two other teachers in this school are having sex with. And, we’re not characters in a TV show, for god’s sake. Chelsea, I know it might seem like just harmless, playful rumors, but we are real people with actual emotions, and because of this half the goddamn school thinks Isla Tien and I are fucking in the library archives! And the other half thinks Annika Shukhova and I are three steps from engagement.” Chelsea flinched, hearing her normally eloquent teacher curse so furiously. “You’ve created a situation completely damaging to all of our reputations, and careers. And honestly, I could forgive that. But…” Elina sighed, taking a deep breath.

“Ms. Gomez, Ms. Knapp, I am so, so sorry. Really, I never meant for this to be anything more than just a bit of fun. I mean, everyone in this place has an opinion on, well, you four. And I just thought it would be interesting to see which ship was most popular. And the betting thing was just supposed to be a silly game. We got carried away and I forgot that I never really thought anyone would win the bet. We got so into it that we saw what we wanted to see, and it spiraled out of control. I’ll do whatever it takes to fix it. I’ll issue a public apology, or write letters to the four of you, or even help you grade tests. Anything you want. I’m just so sorry, and it’s my fault,” Chelsea begged.

“Chelsea,” Hélène said, putting a comforting hand on Elina’s arm. “You’re an adult, technically. Despite what your actions say. And we can deal with the rumors and the consequences to our career on our own. We’ve all already cleared that up, and we’re dealing with the parents now. That’s not what we mean. Because rumors that are just rumors are shitty, but fuck it. The worst thing about what you did was that some of us have actual feelings. I’m telling you this because we need your help to fix it.

Look, just imagine you’re in one of our shoes. And you have romantic feelings for another of us. But there are these rumors about that person and another person. And they’re just stupid rumors, but suddenly there’s supposed proof, and everyone else thinks it’s true, and the story becomes more convoluted until suddenly the person you have feelings for is apparently fucking your best friend who knows you have these feelings. And Chelsea, that’s what happened. Isla Tien and Annika Shukhova. Isla heard Jason Tanner’s “proof” that Annika and Elina were seeing each other, and she _saw_ the picture he had of them kissing, and came to the logical conclusion. And it wasn’t Jason Tanner’s fault. He’s just a kid who took a creepy picture with the intent to prove his “ship”, right? But because he and the rest of them never bothered to find out the context of what happened, the story got fucked.”

“Isla Tien is my best friend,” Elina said, crossing her arms tightly over her stomach. “And right now she thinks, understandably so, that Annika and I are romantically involved. And that I got involved with Annika in spite of my knowing how my best friend felt. And she’s not even angry with either of us right now. But she’s still hurt by this.”

“I never meant anything malicious by this,” Chelsea said, sniffling. “I wouldn’t have done it if I had known. What…what do you want me to do to fix it?”

Elina and Hélène exchanged looks. Then turning to the girl, they explained that they needed to find a way to bring Annika Shukhova and Isla Tien together. And whatever Chelsea was expecting, it wasn’t that. But Elina and Hélène said they could handle the professional consequences, but not the personal ones. They were going to need help and Chelsea had to find a way to do it.

The senior left the lab that day with a dozen half-formed ideas milling about in her head. If she was going to do this right, she was going to have to recruit her team. Lexi, Britney, and Nick. Calling them together, she gave this, quite frankly, inspiring speech and by the end of it, they were ready.

Back in the lab, Hélène was anxiously fiddling with her necklace. Yesterday, working with Elina to crack a case, so to speak, and today listening to her speak…well, Hélène may or may not have developed a bit of a crush. And Hélène hadn’t done a real relationship in years. Not since, well, Isla. But she suddenly wanted to take Elina out on fancy dates, and pull out her chair, and share a popcorn bowl at the movies. And Hélène wasn’t afraid of taking her chances.

“Um, Elina?” Elina absently waved her hand to show she was listening. “I was…I was wondering if, maybe when all of this blew over in a couple hundred years, you might be interested in possibly going to dinner with me?” She bit her lip, waiting.

“Okay,” Elina said, simply. “Next Friday at eight if we’re still alive?” Hélène grinned. Suddenly things were looking up in the world. Annika was right, she supposed. She and Elina were kind of cute together. But they had to get Annika and Isla together before they started celebrating.

Annika Shukhova didn’t head to the library on her free time in the days Hélène and Elina were plotting. She no longer hung around the school after hours. Exhausted and feeling utterly horrible, she went straight home to a hot bath and a drink. She couldn’t get Isla’s face of complete and utter betrayal out of her head. And Annika was there for the kiss. It wasn’t real, but it might as well have been. Now, the entire damn school thought they knew the truth, and Isla’s conclusion was perfectly reasonable. But Isla had barely glanced at her. It was all Elina.

“She couldn’t have feelings for me,” Annika realized. “It was always Elina, and Elina just never realized it. And now I’ve made a complete fool out of myself. God I’m such an idiot.” And resolving to completely avoid both Elina and Isla for the foreseeable future, Annika sunk further into the bath. It wouldn’t matter if her eyes grew red from her tears if she just sat there forever. But the water grew cold, and even when her body grew numb, her heart still ached. Because the time she spent in that library, flirting, talking, and swapping stories, she’d fallen even further for Isla Tien. And she didn’t know how to recover from this.

Hélène was no help, having ran off to god knows where. Climbing out of the tepid water, Annika stared at herself in the mirror. Wrinkled and freezing from the water, she looked a mess. Her hair was a mess, plastered across her face and neck. She didn’t think she looked at all attractive. Not like Elina. Elina, the Latina beauty with her slender waist, and full breasts. Elina with her brilliance and eloquence. Why did she think she could possibly compete with her?

Annika had never really felt self-conscious before, but now, she could see every single flaw. Her small breasts seemed inadequate, and her stretch marks across her hips stopped being just a factor of life. And Annika hated it. She hated that she felt so utterly insecure. It didn’t matter, and it felt horrible that these feelings were because of a woman. Resolving to put it all behind her, she straightened her shoulders. She would be happy for Elina and Isla because at the end of the day, she loved Isla. And if she was happy, that was all that truly mattered. She would be happy even if it killed her.

As for Isla, she didn’t sob. She didn’t scheme. She didn’t drink. And though she considered briefly picking up a woman at a local bar for a cheap one-night stand, she didn’t have the energy. Instead, she laid motionless on her bed, darkness engulfing her. They were completely and utterly entangled with each other. Her and Elina, her and Hélène. Hélène and Annika. Annika and Elina.

Staring at that picture on her phone, she wondered if she truly was a masochist. And it hurt to see her best friend with her. But she knew that look on Elina’s face. Once, she had been the one to put it there. Elina was truly a wonderful woman, and even if it hurt Isla, she deserved someone who could make her happy. And so did Annika. And if wasn’t Isla herself, well that was just something she would have to live with. Elina was her best friend, and after all those days in the library together, talking, laughing, dreaming, she considered Annika a dear friend too. And that came first. She wasn’t about to let a woman come between any of them.

Isla vowed to apologize, but not tonight. Tonight was her time. And it was then that the tears began. It had been years since Isla had cried herself to sleep, but she supposed she was due. There would be a time to be happy for her friends later. Right now, she just wanted to stay here in this dark room and cry.

The change at Betsy Coleman was instantaneous. As a tribute to how much the students respected the four teachers, even if they didn’t always go about it right, not a single one of them brought up the pictures again. Though they didn’t all know about Miss. Tien and Ms. Shukhova’s very real feelings for each other, they knew something was very wrong, and they knew it was their faults. Miss. Tien went about her business as usual. She still could find books, but she was a few seconds off. And she could still appear out of nowhere to terrify the children, but they could tell her heart wasn’t in it. She stayed at her desk mostly, and neither Ms. Gomez nor Ms. Shukhov came to visit like they always did.

During 7th period, Tien and Shukhova barely acknowledged each other, standing as far as they could from the other. And Gomez was holed up in her lab, intent on not talking to anyone. As for Knapp, she was the only one who went through the halls as though nothing was amiss. If anything, she seemed to walk lighter. But after what happened, no one wanted to gossip about that.

Chelsea and her recruits were drawing a blank. Already they’d tried luring one of the women into the other’s territory, or forcing them to meet somewhere neutral, but none of their requests went answered. Nick tried getting Tien to find him a book right next to where Shukhova was tutoring Britney, but he should have known Tien would be in and out within seconds. Lexi got a lucky break when both women were in the teacher’s lounge, but when she tried to shut the door, it jammed.

After failure after failure, they decided they needed to play dirty. And they needed to work together. So, Chelsea drew up a plan. Britney was to reschedule her tutoring session to the last time slot just before the library closed. Around that time, Nick would go in for his previously scheduled time in the archives room. Tien never let anyone in there without an overseen appointment. He would do something stupid, and injure himself, and because Tien was way too small to be able to lift him, or help, the commotion would attract Shukhov’s attention. Once the two women were far enough in the room, he was to book it faster than he’d ever ran before. Lexi and Chelsea would be there to shut the door, locking it behind them. After that, they were to leave, letting Ms. Gomez and Ms. Knapp take over. The two teachers promised the students they wouldn’t go down for this. The kids didn’t know what happened after the two women took over. That was grown-up stuff, apparently.

All they had to do was hope this worked, because if they were too slow on the uptake, Tien and Shukhova would skin them alive and then probably send them off to the KGB in Siberia. And no, they were not being overly dramatic.

And at first, everything was going according to play. Britney was able to change her appointment, and at ten to four, Nick walked in for his. Looking at him with more suspicious than usual, Miss. Tien led Nick into the archives room. He was barely in there a few moments before Britney panicked. She could see Shukhova’s phone sticking out of her back pocket. Even if the school did have notoriously horrible signal, there was always a chance. Thinking quickly, Britney asked anxiously to borrow her phone to call her mom. She needed to make sure her mom knew when to pick her up. And, thankfully, Shukhova thought nothing of it, and handed it over. Walking to the door, Britney really did dial her mother’s number, just in case.

She’d almost made it back to the table, when she heard the crash, followed by a yelp of pain. Shukhova lifted her head, then with a sigh, quickly headed to the archive room to investigate. Nick Aaron sat hunched on the floor, rubbing his head and muttering curses. Isla was crouched next to him, looking partially annoyed and partially confused. Rolling her eyes at the boy’s clumsiness, Shukhova approached him, ordering him to let her have a look. She asked him what happened.

“Well,” he began, sitting up more. “I’m kinda a klutz, and tripped. Banged my head on this cabinet here,” he scooted over, just out of Shukhova’s reach to point to it. “And then I-” he shot up, sprinting out. Having genuinely banged his head, he was feeling a dizzy, but fear kept him upright. His foot barely cleared the door before Chelsea and Lexi slammed it behind him, locking it. Silence.

Then, “Nicholas Aaron, I swear I will feed you bit by bit to a pool of starving piranhas if you do not open this door.” Well, Miss. Tien had always been rather creative and violent in her threats. They could practically hear the eye roll as Ms. Shukhova as she said that Isla wouldn’t be able to do anything if they were trapped in here. Furthermore, and this was addressed to them, once she was finished kicking down the door, she would be more than happy to shove them into a lake of freezing water.

“We’ll take it from here, kids,” Elina Gomez said, entering the library. Grateful, the four students grabbed their bags, and ran. They didn’t want to be around to see the fallout. Elina waited until she could no longer hear their footsteps to continue. “Isla, Annika, this is for your own good. There are supplies in the corner. Plenty to eat and drink. A fresh change of clothing for tomorrow, and some blankets for tonight. You two have some kinks to work out, and Hélène and I wish you the best.”

“Do try not to murder each other,” Hélène added. “And you can’t blame those students either. We’ve given them immunity. So, work this out, kiss and make up. Whatever you need to do, do.” And with that, they hit the lights, and went off to lock up the library for the night.

Unable to help herself, Annika kicked at the door in anger. She was going to kill them, it was official. The room was completely dark, not even a sliver of light shone from under the door. Swallowing her awkwardness, Isla took Annika by the wrist and together they fumbled their way to the back corner. And Elina wasn’t lying when they said they’d gotten the two women everything they’d need. Isla spread a blanked on the pristine carpet, and placed one of those LED lanterns on top of a nearby filing cabinet.

“This is completely ridiculous,” Annika was saying, crossing her arms tightly. She didn’t know what Elina and Hélène were hoping to accomplish here, but they were woefully off-track. Isla didn’t bother to stop her as she continued ranting. “…don’t know why, but I’m sorry you or anyone else saw that picture. I want you to know I’d never do anything to get between the two of you.”

“It’s not that,” Isla finally said. “I—Elina is free to see who she want’s. I’m not her keeper, and I know I reacted poorly. I should never have put her or you in this position. It’s just that, well, Elina’s my best friend, and I thought…well that doesn’t matter.”

“Believe me,” Annika answered, placing her hand on Isla’s forearm. “I didn’t think it would turn out this way when we went out on that stupid date. And you never have to worry. Elina would always pick you. I’m nothing special. But you, you’re incredible. Really.”

“Please,” Isla scoffed. “Don’t. Elina has already made her choice abundantly clear. And You make a lovely couple, really. And, even if it’s not the ideal outcome for me, I’m happy for you both, truly. Just…take care of each other.”

“Wait,” Annika said, suddenly very confused. She had a sneaking suspicion that they were in completely different libraries, let alone not on the same page. Rubbing at her wrist, she continued. “Elina Gomez and I aren’t dating. That date was completely fake. She was, god this is humiliating to admit, but she was helping me ease some of my anxieties when I eventually worked up the courage to ask yo—to ask someone on a real one. The kiss was just playful banter. It wasn’t…I’m not interested in Elina like that. She’s all yours if you want her. Well, no, I didn’t mean it like that. She’s not some possession, but—oh you know what I mean.”

“I’m not—I don’t know what you think you know, but I have no interest in Elina romantically. We’ve been down that path before, and she’s a wonderful person but we just don’t fit. Elina needs someone who can balance her. Someone more extroverted than me, and someone who can actually take directions,” Isla said. She bit her lip, wondering what the hell was going on. “So, if you’re not dating Elina, and I don’t want to, where does that leave us? Because I—Annika, are you okay?”

Annika’s eyes had glazed over, as she continued running her fingertips over her wrist, rubbing the skin raw. She really, really, really, hated being locked anywhere, and especially in dark enclosed spaces. And she normally enjoyed the scent of ridiculously dated papers and books, but now it was overpowering, and she couldn’t breathe. To her horror and humiliation, Annika’s knees went weak, and she slid down the wall, still rubbing her wrists. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she groaned, taking shuddering breaths. “I’m sorry. I- fuck!” Carefully, Isla sat in front of her. It wasn’t a panic attack just yet, but it was getting there. And Isla was no stranger to panic attacks herself. Gently, so as not to aggravate the issue, she asked Annika if she could touch her. Annika nodded, trying to steady her breathing. As carefully as she could, Isla took the clip and pins out of Annika’s curly hair, running her fingers soothingly through the redhead’s scalp.

“Shh, Annika, it’s okay. You’re okay. Don’t think about it, just focus on me. Okay, good. Close your eyes, and just imagine you’re anywhere but here. Can you tell me what would help you?” Isla pulled the taller woman closer, grounding her. Annika grit her teeth. She would be just fine if she could get a grip on herself. What she really needed was a distraction. Something major, that would make her forget where she was.

“I must be very attractive now,” Annika joked, sniffing. Isla hushed her. There was nothing attractive about a panic attack. But Annika having one didn’t make her any less desirable overall. Isla said that last part with only a hint of shyness.

“I suppose this isn’t a great time to bring this up, but it wasn’t Elina I was and am attracted to. It’s you,” Isla admitted, quietly. “I’ve been hopelessly attracted to you for far too long now, and I suppose this was what Hélène and Elina had in mind. Well, perhaps not this exact scenario.”

Annika chuckled, beginning to calm down. These episodes of hers never lasted longer than twenty minutes, but when she said something to take her mind off of things, she wasn’t expecting that. “Isla, no don’t move away. I never thought you’d ever feel that way about me. Isla, the woman I wanted to ask out once I got the courage was you.” Both women looked at each other for a long moment, before dissolving into giggles.  “God, I needed that.”

Shyly, Annika took Isla’s hand in hers, stroking her wrist with her thumb. Isla sighed, resting her head on Annika’s shoulder. She could feel the tension leaving Annika’s body slowly but surely. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, just enjoying each other’s warmth. Eventually, Annika stopped trembling, though she still felt unnecessarily anxious.

Unbidden, thoughts of exactly what kind of distraction Isla might provide her with flooded Annika’s mind. But it was absurd, of course. They couldn’t possibly make those fantasies come true. Not after she’d basically lost her shit in front of the other woman. And certainly not after they finally just established they had feelings for each other. It would ruin things, surely. But it was like being told not to think of a purple dinosaur. It was all she could think of now. Not the purple dinosaur, the distraction through sex part.

“Annika, are you okay?” Isla could feel the woman’s pulse racing. Annika blushed, having been caught. Peering curiously at Annika’s face, Isla felt her breath catch. The taller woman’s eyes, normally a pale green, now seemed impossibly dark. “Let me know if I’m wrong here, but I think I have an idea of what kind of distraction you want. Annika, are you sure?”

Annika nodded, exhaling shakily. They were locked in the archives room all night long. No one was going to bother them. Isla shifted, considering. Even a few days ago, if someone told her she would be seriously contemplating having sex in _her_ archives room, she probably would have punched them. But here they were, and Isla wanted her.

Slowly, Isla slipped out of Annika’s grip. If they were going to do this, she wanted it done right. Their conniving best friends hadn’t skimped on the blankets and pillows, and soon the two women managed to create a relatively comfortable nest. Sternly, Isla demanded a quick update on the other woman’s sexual health status. And, being a biology teacher, Annika was regularly tested because there was really no reason not to be. When both women were satisfied, Isla pushed the taller woman onto the floor, kneeling between her long legs. More eagerly than she would have liked to portray, Annika began unbuttoning her blouse. Teasingly, she let the shirt slip away to reveal her lacy red bralette.

She glanced down, eying her lightly freckled skin, before turning her gaze upward. Licking her lips, she leaned back on her forearms. For a long moment, Isla didn’t move. Instead she greedily took in every inch of Annika’s exposed torso. And dear gods did the woman look good in red. Annika didn’t move a muscle. No one, not even Hélène who had her own special brand of sultry looks, had ever gazed at her with such…reverence. It was more than a little titillating.

Finally, Isla blinked. Her lips slowly spread into a smirk as she slowly undid Annika’s belt buckle. With a few sharp tugs, it came loose, and Annika lifted her hips. Gracefully, Isla drew the woman’s black slacks down her impossibly long legs. Over pale hips, and rounded thighs, Isla allowed her fingertips to just barely skim Annika’s soft flesh. Impatiently, Annika reached down to push them off completely, but was rewarded with a quick swat. With a sigh, the redhead settled back, knowing she was in for a long night.

After what seemed like an eternity, Isla slid Annika’s slacks off completely, taking her shoes and stockings with it. And of course, Annika would be the type of person to wear matching underwear. The burgundy set made the smaller woman’s mouth run dry.

Unable to wait patiently any longer, Annika gently tugged at the hem of Isla’s shirt, raising an eyebrow in question. Indulgently, Isla nodded, casually tossing the shirt behind her, exposing her own lacy bra; hers black with just the slightest padding to it, giving Annika just a taste of her cleavage.

Belatedly, Isla realized that though both women were nearly half naked and Annika’s leg was hooked over her hip, they had yet to ever come close to kissing. And as her eyes flitted to Annika’s soft red lips, she wanted to rectify that immediately. Leaning down, she pushed Annika’s arms over her head, pressing them to the pillows. But she did not pin the woman’s wrists to the pillows. Instead, she entwined their fingers, holding them there. And it didn’t seem like much, but to them it meant all the difference.

The kiss was slow. After all, they had all night long. Annika hummed, gently nibbling on Isla’s bottom lip. Isla couldn’t help but giggle uncharacteristically. She never thought this would happen, and planned on enjoying every single second. She could feel Annika’s racing pulse and knew her own matched almost perfectly. Then, with a sly smile, she captured the redhead’s lips in her own once more. Gently, deliberately, she pressed her knee between the apex of Annika’s thighs. Annika gasped in surprise and delight, and in that moment, Isla slipped her tongue between parted lips. This time, they both groaned.

Annika disentangled their fingers, freeing her arms to pull the smaller woman closer. She carefully, but insistently, pulled the hair tie from Isla’s head, running her fingers through the long silky strands. Isla’s hair fell down her back, coming to rest on the blankets. The librarian almost never let her hair down during sex because it just got everywhere, but if Annika was so very fond of it, she’d be able to accommodate.

Her hands now free to roam as they pleased, Annika took full advantage of the opportunity. Trailing down the woman’s impossibly small torso, she felt Isla shiver. So, she did it again, and again. Isla squirmed, pointedly pressing her knee further into Annika’s lace-covered pussy. Groaning, Annika’s hands moved to the waistband of Isla’s pants. She tugged deliberately, not having the presence of mind to even think about trying to take them off herself, and hoping Isla would understand the message. Thankfully, she did. Moving away, much to Annika’s disappointment, Isla unzipped her boots, and quickly shucked off her pants and socks. Returning to her position between Annika’s legs, she cupped Annika’s face in her hand, bringing their lips together once more.

Then, she set her sights elsewhere. Thought Isla wanted nothing more than to lick, suck, and kiss every inch of Annika’s gorgeous neck and jaw, she knew it would leave obvious marks against the other woman’s pale skin. Resigning herself to that limitation, she reminded them both that she would have plenty of time for that in the future. Annika moaned at the thought, low and throaty. But below the clavicle, that was fair game. Isla hummed, running her tongue and lips over the defined bone, leaving just a hint of smeared lipstick in her wake.

In no hurry, Isla pushed the straps of Annika’s bralette over her pale shoulders. Less patiently, Annika hurriedly pulled it over her head. Finally free of it, she flung it—and it was caught in her hair. Groaning in frustration and embarrassment, she pitifully tugged at her hair to no avail. And Isla couldn’t keep herself. She laughed, and it was such a beautiful sight and sound that Annika would gladly suffer humiliation to hear it again. Gently, Isla pulled at the curly strands, freeing the bralette and tossing it behind her. Annika huffed, slumping back into the pillows.

Taking pity on the poor woman, Isla gently rolled a pebbled nipple between her fingers. Annika gasped, arching her back. The smaller woman gently caressed her breasts, marveling at the soft pink nipples against nearly paper-white skin. Isla wanted to kiss every inch of the taller woman’s breasts, and there was really nothing stopping her. Well, other than Annika’s insistent straining. Unwilling to give up on her little adventure just yet, Isla gently but firmly pressed the other woman back. Despite the low whine Annika let out, she relented. And really, it wasn’t such a terrible punishment to bear. Annika moaned, tangling her fingers in Isla’s long hair. She slammed her eyes shut, then just as quickly opened them once more. The need to see, to watch, as Isla cupped her small breasts in her even smaller hands.

“Please,” Annika said, barely a whisper, unable to stand it any longer. All too happy to oblige, Isla gave Annika’s overly sensitive nipple one last nip, before traveling lower. She ran her fingertips over the taller woman’s smooth abdomen, softly kissing her way down. She paused just long enough to swirl her tongue over Annika’s navel. Annika let out what could only be called a squeak as she squirmed, unsure if she wanted to escape or seek out that tongue once more. In the end, it was Isla who made the decision for her. Steadying Annika’s rocking hips, Isla caught the waistband of her underwear under her thumbs.

“Are you sure, darling?” Isla asked, not moving until Annika met her eye, nodding. Carefully, so as not to tear them, Isla slid her lacy underwear down her legs, tossing them onto the ever-growing pile of clothing behind them. And just like that, Annika was completely bare. Suddenly hyperaware that she was utterly naked in the library archives, Annika had to force herself to keep her legs open. In the nearly blinding LED light, Annika’s pale body seemed to emit a bright glow.

Isla took her sweet time, letting her eyes roam over Annika’s exposed form. Her thighs, faintly marked with nearly white scars, trembled ever so slightly. Struck with the pleasant realization that she could observe with more than one sense, Isla settled herself as comfortably as she could. Already her knee had begun to cramp.

Annika’s pussy was no different than the rest of her body in terms of coloring, whereas Isla’s had more of a reddish-purple hue. Her pubic hair, far softer than Isla’s own coarse thatch, was a neatly trimmed patch resting on her pubic mound. Her lips, though slightly stubbly, were bare. Feeling vulnerable, Annika shifted slightly. But even she couldn’t help but preen under Isla’s lustful gaze.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Annika said, lightly rolling her hips. Isla chuckled, finally looking her fill. Knowing from experience that her glasses would most likely get in the way, but unwilling to make love while literally legally blind, she kept them on.

Knowing that Annika had suffered enough teasing, Isla did not prolong her torture. Though how she wanted to. The thought that she would have plenty of time to tease the normally so composed teacher until she begged to be fucked, mollified the librarian somewhat, and she ran her tongue over Annika’s pussy in satisfaction. Already having felt like a tightly wound coil, that singular lick nearly unwound her completely. Annika dug her fingernails into her pillow, trying to ground herself. Though she wanted desperately to hook her leg over Isla’s shoulder to pull her closer, she knew the smaller woman’s slender shoulder could collapse easily.

Isla fluttered, and flicked, and if Annika had been in any coherent state of mind she would have demanded to know how Hélène or Elina could have ever given this up. Annika whimpered, her normally husky timber rising several octaves. Already dangerously close to the edge, Annika knew she wouldn’t be able to hold off any longer. Growling, her voice returning to its gravelly roughness, Annika palmed her own breasts.

Having done her best to avoid Annika’s clit up until this point, Isla suddenly latched onto it without warning, eliciting a startled moan from the desperately aroused woman. She was close, so very close. Hushed curses fell from her smeared lips.

“Oh, fuck!” Annika cried out, bucking her hips. “Isla, please! I’m close. I’m so fucking close! Just- oh fuck! Isla!” Annika came, violently throwing her head back. Waves of pleasure rocketed over her hypersensitive body. Gasping desperately, her body still shuddering in the aftermath, Annika slowly opened her eyes. Isla far too smug for Annika’s liking, stretched out next to her, bones popping and cracking all the while. She was getting too old for this, she thought, affectionately pressing feather-light kisses to the dazed woman’s eyelids.

Annika smiled, humming in approval as she kissed the other woman lovingly. She gently wiped at Isla’s wet face, only slightly mortified at how wet she’d been. Finally, her heartrate steadied into something not slightly worrying, and Annika curled up next to the other woman. Tugging down her bra straps, the redhead reached for the clasp. Isla’s breasts, thought the palest part of her tanned body, were still several shades above any part of Annika. Her nipples, brown not pink, stood stiffly surrounded by gooseflesh. Thought Isla sighed in pleasure at her touch, she still took Annika’s hand, drawing it lower.

Annika ran her long fingers down the tiny waist, under black lace, through coarse pubic hair, and between shockingly wet folds. Humming in approval, Isla closed her eyes, relaxing into the makeshift bed. She placed her left hand underneath her pillow, curling her nails into it, and ran her other finger through Annika’s hair.

Annika didn’t bother drawing this out. She could feel how aroused the librarian was, and wasted no time lightly pinching her clit between two fingers. Isla shuddered, toes curling just so. But Annika continued to explore, veering off and over her outer lips. Insistently, Isla drew her back to her clit. She’d never be able to cum if Annika didn’t focus her attentions on the spot she needed her to. Annika, thankfully, got the message loud and clear. She began softly, stroking, but quickly picked up speed, rubbing in small circles. That seemed to do it for Isla better than anything else. Groaning, Isla tightened her grip on Annika’s hair, pulling sharply. She was so very close. Sensing Isla’s need for more, Annika leaned over the smaller woman, only slightly worried she might crush her, and insistently sucked on her neck. That did it.

With a sharp exhale, Isla came, growing rigid before relaxing into the blankets. Annika gently withdrew her hand, then with only slight hesitation, brought her fingers to her lips. She sighed as the tangy taste, something so quintessentially Isla, exploded in her mouth.

Isla shifted, curling into the taller woman’s body. She knew they should get dressed, or at least eat something, but she was just so comfortable. Gently cradling the smaller woman, Annika pulled a blanket over them both. The LED lantern shone harshly in the darkness, but neither woman could muster the energy to turn it off. Annika lay, feeling utterly boneless and entirely satisfied. Beside her, Isla dozed. Feeling the metal of Isla’s glasses digging into her breast, she cautiously removed them and laid them on the ground.

Unable to sleep, Annika slowly sat up, shifting the sleeping woman to her lap. Rarely, if ever, had she seen the librarian so…relaxed. Isla Tien was nearly always tense, whether it was because she was waiting to pounce on some unsuspecting kid, or because she was just naturally anxious. The woman always had complete control over her body. Even in the throes of pleasure, Isla did not move a single muscle she didn’t want to. But here, as Annika brushed long strands of hair out of her face, she seemed completely and utterly relaxed. Sleep smoothed out Isla’s features, giving her an almost peaceful appearance. And though it should have scared Annika how much she wanted this to be a regular occurrence, it didn’t. Although, perhaps they shouldn’t repeat the whole locked-in-their-workplace-and-making-love-in-said-workplace thing.

Finally, after Annika’s eyes had long since begun to burn with the need for sleep, she surrendered. As carefully as she could, she nudged Isla over, and slipped under the warm blankets. With only a small bit of satisfaction, she laid her own glasses next to Isla’s, and pulled her close.

Hours later, Isla purred, nuzzling deeper into the warm blankets. A limp hand lay tangled in her hair. Rolling over, Isla blinked tiredly. She had no idea what time it was, and given that they were currently completely naked and locked in her archives room, she thought that might be something of value. Unable to see five inches in front of her, Isla ran her hand over the ground, looking for her glasses. When she was unable to find them immediately, her heart rate increased. Annika was anxious in locked spaces. Isla was terrified of not having her glasses. Usually she didn’t even take them off to sleep. Feeling a headache beginning to fester, Isla gently shook Annika awake.

Groaning, Annika lifted her head a fraction of an inch. Her mane of hair completely obscured her face. Tiredly, she brushed it aside, blinking at the anxious woman. Isla squinted in her direction. Well, technically, she squinted about four feet away. Understanding, Annika gently slipped the glasses on her face.

“We should get dressed,” Isla said, once she saw the time. Her voice rough with sleep, was slower than usual. “Elina and Hélène should be here to let us out soon, and I’d rather not be like this when they show up.” Stretching languidly, Isla sighed in relief as her bones popped and groaned. Annika sighed, her eyes running over the other woman’s body. Laughing at her expression, Isla leaned over, giving her a quick peck before reaching for the bag.

Annika had just hooked on her bra when the lock clicked open. She looked up, eyes widening comically.

“Annika Denisova Shukhova!” Hélène burst into the room, laughing. Turning red, Annika whirled around, pressing her blouse to her chest.

“Hélène, knock first!” Annika demanded, throwing a pillow at her. “It’s not- just get out.”

“Oh, honey,” Hélène smirked. “You, my love, can’t fool me. Your hair’s a mess, you’ve got a lovely mark on your tit, and as for these-” Hélène twirled Annika’s underwear on her finger, gloating – “get excited last night?” Annika snatched her underwear back, turning even redder. Elina entered the room, sighing at her smug girlfriend.

“Leave her alone, Hélène,” Isla warned. She stepped in front of the taller woman, crossing her arms. And of course, thought Annika, the woman was perfectly put-together as if they hadn’t made passionate love last night before passing out on the floor of the library archives. “You couldn’t possibly think I wouldn’t notice that you two fucked all night long. Hélène, darling, you are practically glowing. You always did get that post-coital gleam. Elina, you might want to wear a scarf for the next few days. Just there. Don’t forget my darlings, I’ve fucked you both. You can’t win this game. And as a side note-” Isla’s joking tone quickly turned harsh. “Next time you decide to lock someone with an aversion to dark and enclosed spaces, in a fucking dark and enclosed room, let me give you some goddamn advice. Don’t fucking do it.”

Snatching up the makeshift bed, she shoved it at Hélène. Gently, Annika placed a placating hand on Isla’s arm. Whispering that it was okay, Annika placed a chaste kiss on Isla’s cheek. Huffing with annoyance, Isla nevertheless kept her mouth shut.

Hélène and Elina exchanged looks, suddenly feeling excessively guilty. Stepping forward, Hélène enveloped Annika in a tight hug. It was a start.

News of the two developing relationships spread through Betsy Coleman like wildfire. Thought the four teens – Chelsea, Lexi, Nick, and Britney – swore up and down they never breathed a word, nothing could keep the gossip out of the school. Strangely enough, none of the women in question seemed to mind terribly. After all, did it really matter what anyone else thought? The answer was, of course, no.

The months turned to years, and suddenly Annika turned around and she and Isla had been together for four years. They were having dinner in tonight. Isla had even baked them a pie for no other reason than because Annika mentioned wanting a key lime pie. Isla didn’t even like dessert. They were going to have to give the rest to Hélène and Elina tomorrow.

Annika took a deep breath, straightening her dress. And, giving her hair one last critical glance, she headed into the dining room. Annika approached her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her midriff. Isla sighed indulgently, allowing her one moment, before quickly shooing her into her chair. The redhead smiled shyly. Then, she leaned forward, the ring box weighing heavy up her sleeve. She nearly missed another box sitting in the center of her plate.


End file.
